Talk:Dino Attack Team/Agents
Formatting Err... the way the formatting of this page occured, the Contents list is pretty... big. Is there a way to hide it by default? Or use bolded text/text sizes instead of the titles? TC01 23:29, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I do not think there is a way to hide the Contents list on a single page by default, without hiding the contents on all other pages. However, the reason why I formatted it with the titles was that, if we wanted to link to a certain Dino Attack agent (i.e. Turahk-Kal), instead of linking to the section "Standard Agents", I could link directly to Turahk-Kal a la "http://dinoattackrpg01.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Dino_Attack_Agents#Turahk-Kal". Luckily, there is a little "Hide" button at the top of the Contents, so if it bothers a person that much (okay, I admit, it bothers me too), then we could always hide it temporarily. :However, I am open to suggestions on how to format this page so we get the best of both worlds: a hidden/shorter Contents, and a formatting that allows for direct linkage. PeabodySam 02:24, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::But why would we need to link to this page? Shouldn't we be able to link to the actual agent's page? TC01 16:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :::Simple. For example, on Specs' page, it mentions VM, and it would make sense to use a link there. However, the problem with VM is that vahkimetru only made about four posts total in the RPG, so VM is a rather minor character without much to base an article upon, but enough to have a small entry here. Would it be better to make a super-short page on VM, or to simply link to his entry on this page? :::The more important agents, such as Kotua or Databoard, merit pages. However, most agents in this list do not, and yet have encountered other players in the RPG (VM, for example, fought alongside the Founding Members, Frozeen, Chompy, and Libo) and would need links. :::Does this make sense? Because I'd prefer a single (but long) long page over a bunch of seperate, short pages. However, again, if anybody has a better suggestion, I'm all ears. PeabodySam 01:05, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::::That makes sense. But can we please remove this from all the categories? I can add a "For other Dino Attack Agents, please see (this page)" tag. It just looks messy for it to be in all the agents categories. ::::The list itself isn't an agent, after all... TC01 00:30, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I've just noticed that Phantom has no entry...unfortunately, I don't know enough about him to make one, and by that I mean I don't know/remember anything... -KF- 01:43, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :@TC01: True, but the list is the combined "pages" of a bunch of minor Dino Attack agents, so while the list itself is not a Dino Attack Agent, the contents of the list are Dino Attack Agents. But yeah; we can go back and remove the categories, if that's what seems best (unlike Talk:Specs, of which we can't figure out how to get rid of the categories...). :@Cohrii: Do you mean Phantom, as in BZP Noob #30000's character? The Alpha Team Agent? If that's the case, then I left him out because while he was shown to be an Alpha Team Agent, BZP Noob #30000 never specifically stated whether or not Phantom joined the Dino Attack Team. In that case, he would be considered a "Dino Attack Ally", not a Dino Attack Agent. PeabodySam 13:47, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::Really? I never realized that. -KF- 02:11, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::Alright, I'll remove the categories from this page. If anyone has any complaints to doing so, we can always add them back in. TC01 17:10, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Yowza. I never realized how many DA agents there were before I actually saw this list. --~~''Antrakha''~~ :Not quite sure why your text appeared in a preformatting box. It should be fixed now. TC01 13:28, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Former Agents I made a Former Agents category inside of the main Dino Attack Agents category. Not for people who played and then are no longer playing, but rather for characters who in IC left the team (for instance, Magma left the DA Team and went back to AT) or characters who in IC died (for instance Web, who died during a mission). Should we do something similar for the list? I notice Web, at least, a dead agent, is listed with everyone else... TC01 14:40, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :I thought there already was a Former DA Agents category. -KF- 02:07, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: Ichecked. It's right here -KF- 02:10, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::"I made a Former Agents category inside of the main Dino Attack Agents category... Should we do something similar for the list?" -Me ::I know. I meant, should we add a section to the list called "Former DA Agents", instead of keeping them scattered throughout the list... TC01 21:51, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Table of Contents "Unfortunately, I do not think there is a way to hide the Contents list on a single page by default, without hiding the contents on all other pages. PeabodySam 02:24, 16 July 2009 (UTC)" :If you add the line at the bottom of a page, the table of contents is hidden. So I went ahead and added that to this page. Note that the TOC has not been removed from other articles! TC01 19:08, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Inactivity I'm actually thinking of doing away with the whole "This agent is no longer active" message, with the exception of agents who specifically dropped out (i.e. Algernon, Wing) or died (i.e. Spectrum, Redshirt). Mainly because, even though the member is no longer active, does that automatically make his character inactive? And what about his NPCs (i.e. the Mecha Squad)? Are they necessarily inactive too? --PeabodySam 14:31, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : Good point. I say go ahead and remove that part. Saves us the effort of going through the posts and marking agents each time their players drop out. Andrewnuva199 17:45, July 27, 2010 (UTC) @Andrewnuva Uh, yeah... that was the idea. :P You name an agent, you add him here. --PeabodySam 21:57, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : Heh, well I don't always think to jump to this page every time I name an agent. Plus I usually try to not give every agent I mention names, lest I run out of ideas for more important characters, or some guy I intend to leave for cannon fodder be taken way out of proportion (like Rockford) I've only gotten away with that for Sherlock, and Titan to a lesser extent. Andrewnuva199 02:57, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Adding pics...? I do appreciate what you're trying to do, that guy. But the reason why I refrained from doing it myself is that... well, look at it. It looks cluttered. This is especially due to this page being a "list" page (as opposed to Second Headquarters Squad, which is the combined article of nine smaller would-be articles), which results in a low amount of space between each entry. And if we start adding space between some entries and not others, it would look off-balance, but if we add spaces between every entry, then it would lengthen an already-lengthy page... For now, I'll shrink each image to 100px or so, but we'll have to see how this works out. --PeabodySam 20:04, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Well I only added the pics of charcters without a page, otherwise you would not be abile to see them. If a charecter gets a page, (Like Laxus did) The pic shoud be removed. Darn thing has no spell check. That guy from that show 21:24, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Final Battle Agents For reference, here's a temporary list of Dino Attack agents who were introduced during the final battle. Asterisks (*) denote agents who actually appear, as opposed to those who are only mentioned or heard on the comm chatter: *Reggie (#990)* *Parr (#1026)* *Sullivan (#1026)* *Fredricksen (#1026)* *Giles (#1028)* *Jenson (#1032) *Chains (#1071) *Wolf (#1071) *Hoxton (#1071) *Ramirez (#1071) *Dallas (#1071) *Tom (#1071) *Butler (#1074)* *Vuorinen (#1088) *Olzon (#1088) *Nevalainen (#1088) *Hietala (#1088) *Holopainen (#1088) *Zimmer (#1088) *Elfman (#1088) *Shacklebolt (#1088)* *Oxford (#1091) *Floyd (#1108) *Halverson (#1108) *Poole (#1108) *Moonwatcher (#1108) *Freya (#1108) *Williams (#1111) *Danny (#1111) *Lisa (#1111) *Batman (#1145) *Anju (#1147) *Kafei (#1147) *Gypsy (#1177)* *Gaston (#1200) *Belle (#1200) *Pointman (#1212)* *Randal (#1232)* *Lt. Robert Maynard (#1258)* *Spike (1295)* *Bob (#1315) *Harris (#1316)* *Buffy (#1316)* *Rosalie Mercedes (#1326)* *Hauk (#1328)* *Adam (#1342) *Observer (#1355) *Bacon (#1371) *Bain (#1417) *Johnny Gat (#1417) *Anya (#1418)* *Walker (#1537)* *Lovhaug (#1537)* I'm thinking that the asterisked agents will probably have entries on the main page, but what about all the others? --PeabodySam 02:04, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Just out of curiosity, should we just stick to Dino Attack agents or should we just make a list for all characters introduced in the final battle, including non-agent personell (i.e. Shaw, the agents introduced, anyone in Alpha Team).A. Rand 22:58, August 9, 2012 (UTC) : I'd say we add entries for agents that get anything more than a line/mention on the radio and/or a redshirt death scene. Anything over that gets an entry (on the same line, I do hope to address Pointman more soon.) Andrewnuva199 18:29, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : I'm not quite sure if Maynard counts. I don't know how many of you remember but I actually first introduced him in the Pirates RPG, years before we got to the final battle arc here.A. Rand 02:58, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm aware. But seeing as he's a Dino Attack agent and he hasn't appeared in DARPG until now, I added him to the list for the sake of reference. ::Before I add A.J. Orange to the list, Atton, can you confirm whether or not (even though she was never actually Pyro) Andrea is a registered Dino Attack agent? --PeabodySam 21:24, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, I think I'm going to go ahead and start making entries for the agents with asterisks. Unless otherwise stated (i.e. Mercedes), I'll be assuming that they're all standard agents. If anyone wants to correct me or add more info, feel free to do so. --PeabodySam (talk) 15:09, September 16, 2012 (UTC)